


the Four Loves of Helen

by Isobelle



Category: Troy (2004)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7110439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobelle/pseuds/Isobelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was beauty, and she wanted everything she couldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Four Loves of Helen

She loved them all. Just… in different ways.

 

Menelaus was her King. The man that stormed into her life with large horses and bright amour and a thousand armies. He came with glimmering gold and shining jewels and told her she could be Queen. His Queen. So how could she _not_ love him? With all that he gave her? How was she supposed to know that marrying a King and being a Queen wasn’t what she dreamed it would be? How was she supposed to know about all the prostitutes and whores and women?

But she still loved Menelaus. The shallow parts of her soul that bathed in the feeling of a necklace worth a thousand slaves around her neck.

 

Paris was her Prince. The boy who the sea carried to her. Who was taken by her beauty, as she was taken by his youth and naivety. He was the Prince from her dreams. Everything her Kingly husband was not. Gentle, young, beautiful, honorable and so completely lovesick that he was begging for her attention. This boy prince from Troy.

She couldn’t help but love him, with his boyish charm and the adventures and the dreams he whispered against her skin. He was a coward, but a Prince too. The Prince destined to take her away. But it was just a dream.

 

Achilles was her Lion. The warrior that looked at her and saw the defiance, the strength that no other had seen before. He was the one that smirked at her, saw the fact it was she who started the war, and _loved_ her for it. Loved her because she would bring him his eternal glory. He was what the others were not. A soldier. The son of a Goddess and the ultimate killer.

She loved him for his power, the strength in each blow, the freedom in his movement and words. She loved the gold of his skin and hair, the black armor he wore and they way he walked, oozing an earned confidence.

 

And Hector was everything she couldn’t have. Everything she never got and had always wanted. He was the one, in the very end, who protected her. He gave his life for her. Not her Prince. Not her King. Not even her Lion, who died for a virgin of Apollo. It was Hector. Hector who comforted her. Who saw her hurt and her fire. Who protected her at the possible cost of his own wife and child, his own family and kingdom. He didn’t see her for her beauty. He saw her for _her_. She loved him so much. Of all her loves combined and _more_.

Hector was everything she loved in the world, in one being. But he was not hers, and never would be.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know anymore. it has buggered me for a while, so here it is.


End file.
